POTC Rewritten: An Unexpected Journey of the Black Pearl
Prologue The Eastern India Trading Company has taken the Black Pearl and transported the Pearl to somewhere hidden, and now it's up to Jack Sparrow and Master Gibbs to find a new crew together. The Cast Scene I: King's Arm Tavern The bartender poured the drinks in as he handed them to Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs. Suddenly, a old man in clothes wearing his big ol' hat sat across from Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs. He then ordered a tea from the bartender. Stranger: Hello Mr. Sparrow! Jack Sparrow: You look familiar, have I threatened you before? Stranger chuckles and replies: No, you haven't sir. The name is Johnny Goldtimbers. Mr. Gibbs: So, what can we do to help you Mr. Goldtimbers? The bartender handed him his cup of tea as Johnny sipped on the tea and looked back at Jack and Mr. Gibbs. Johnny Goldtimbers: I heard rumors that the Pearl has been captured by the Royal Navy. Gibbs: Aye, that's true, but we've been expecting a to make a crew together and no one else will join us! Goldtimbers: Perhaps I could round up a crew and a thief to help us as well. Jack Sparrow: Ah excellent!! Very well! We will all meet here together and discuss the plan! Goldtimbers: Aye Capt. I will do the work for you gents. Scene II: The Crew's Goldtimbers was standing in front of Harris Dogood's house as Harris was smoking his finest Cuban cigar. Goldtimbers then opened the gate and he went in to see Harris. Harris: Ummm.. May I help you? Goldtimbers: Hmm yes, the name is Johnny Goldtimbers and I am gathering the crew to help Sparrow gain the Black Pearl again. Harris: Hmm... what reward what I will get? Goldtimbers: Well, you will receive none! We will need you as the thief. Harris: But... Why me? Goldtimbers: Because we hear that you're good at stealing stuff for pirates. Harris: Alright. I'll join then. Goldtimbers: Excellent, meet us at Faithful Bride Tavern at 10 O' Clock. Harris: Very well, sir. Goldtimbers left Mr. Dogood's house as he got back on his horse and rode off quickly to meet another man named Cotton and his parrot. As he made his way to the forest and out to the town he saw cotton with his parrot. He suddenly got off of his horse and walked over to Cotton. Cotton's Parrot: Arghh matey!! Goldtimbers: Hello Mr. Cotton! How are you sir? Cotton didn't say anything, not even a word. Goldtimbers: Mr. Cotton, answer me for goodness sake! Pirate Member: Ah the lad is mute, for the devil cut his tongue off!! Goldtimbers: Very well, Mr. Cotton you will join Mr. Sparrow's crew once again! Later Goldtimbers would have already gather the crew and he would let them meet at King's Arm. Scene III: The Meeting At night, in Tortuga as Jack Sparrow and Gibbs were playing cards there was a knock at the door. Gibbs walked over and carefully opened the door. It revealed a man with a eye patch, fancy pistols, and sword. More is coming